leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-217.212.230.11-20130224171209/@comment-58.111.193.138-20130301110747
@Luci0us: I just pray to God what you've mentioned gets through the OP's thick head. Also, adding on. You shouldnt get cocky even if u use a natural counter Champ for others cos even natural counters can be worked around. Anivia for example, with the exception of E which is weak unless used as a follow up Spell, is all about landing Q and R. Kayle may not have a dash tech, but she is still decently mobile and can dodge Anivia's Q by movin to the incoming missile's sides where the manual explosion won't reach. This creates an opening in which Kayle can exploit. This tactic applies to Malzahar as well before he gets the ulti. When he gets the ulti, u need to understand the staple combinations he uses before suppressing so u can use ur Ulti correctly against him. Either that or Strike hard and fast first and with ur Ulti active so that he will waste his Ulti on u when Ur Ulti is up (though this is a mental tactic so requires some set up). Elise and Jayce are Shifter types so u can tell what tactical plays and methods they can basically use. Take advantage of that. Elise is skillshot based in Human Form with the exception of her Q. Counter her with an Early Wit's End while slowly accumulating Nashor components. This acts as a good offence/defence tactic since u increase ur damage and take lowered damage. Her E while decently fast, is like Morgana's Q, telegraphed and blockable with minions. Her W is homing and u are fast enough to outrun it once u get boots. U can use nearby minions for cover too or get to the brush if it isn't entering it. For Spider Form, she only has 1 damage spell. Get close to her and start smackin her. Ur Heal is really useful when she is in Spider Mode cos once u heal up, she deals less damage with her Q. Her W is gear dependant since it needs decent amound of AS to make full use of. E, not that devastating, even in late game. Just let her use it in anyway cos she is vulnerable once She comes down. It's betr to delay all forms of damage before she comes down and shoot everything at her at once when she comes down. Ppl say Jayce is a counter to Kayle but this can be said to Jayce as well cos Kayle also counters him so it's a stalemate. Kayle outranges Jayce. And while Jayce beats Kayle in the utility department pre lvl 6, come lvl 6, he'll be overwhelmed. If Jayce comes in Hammer form, start bashin him with E. U win in extended Trades. If he goes ranged, harrass him and make him waste his Q. Pantheon, is a devastating Burst Champ but at the same time, unlike Kayle he requires a heavier focus in MP management since he needs to spam to deal large amounts of damage early game. Once he has done his 2-3 hit spell combo, Just rhape him a coupla times. In Consistent damage output, ur the winner. As for Lee, just make sure he doesn't use the brush to his advantage, cos u can tell when the Q is coming despite it being fast. If he can't land his Q, he is gunna just get harrassed badly. Khazix is also easy pre lvl 6. Once he gets his Ulti, it's more scenario based and multiple factors need to be accounted for and u need to switch tactics on the fly. Kayle's greatest strength lies in her ability to engage and disengage fights at will, as well as being able to shift tactics on the fly easily. Focus on these and u will nvr have problems against anyone, counterpicks or no counterpicks.